


[美丽喵] Nightmare

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 如果不是这一刻，也许就永远都没有了。两人心照不宣地各自想着。原作背景下两个笨蛋上岗培训阶段的节外生枝。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 7





	[美丽喵] Nightmare

红色，满眼的红色。红的天空，红的火光，红的血。  
他低下头，双脚浸泡在红色的岩浆当中。他艰难地迈向燃烧着的断椽，在烈火中翻找。终于，他看见了，那烈火中的向他举起的一只手，一双瞪大了的眼睛，嘴里仿佛说着什么。忽然一阵浓烟突起，他不由自主地抬手挡住脸，等放下手臂，眼前的一切都变了颜色。  
黑的天空，黑的焦土，黑的残躯，黑洞一般空虚的眼眶，和最终仍在呼喊一般的张大的嘴。  
他无法抑制地呐喊，但这血与火甚至夺走了他呐喊的权利。

已经在训练兵营宿舍那又硬又凉的木板床上翻腾了半夜，才刚刚有了点睡意的艾默里克被一阵嘈杂声扰醒。声音是从隔壁传过来的，那边应该住的是枪兵。  
他噌的跳起来就往那边跑，进了门就奋力扒开已经里三层外三层聚集起来的一屋子年轻雄性动物，冲到已经弥漫着荷尔蒙混合血液的腥味的人群中央。  
一个扎着银白色发辫的精灵被另两个人从身后牢牢自腋下控制住了行动，但他仿佛一头发疯的凶龙一般奋力挣脱，朝着面前两三个围着他的人直扑过去，拳头直捣对方面门。这几个人一边闪躲一边对他施以拳脚，他非但毫无惧色，反倒让围观的人纷纷后退一步。但似乎没有人觉得几个人打一个有什么问题，挨打的那一个每一次还击成功，人群中都会爆发出一阵口哨和击掌。  
艾默里克一个箭步冲上去，直接挡在白色头发的精灵面前，那几个人一时没来得及，两脚直接踹在了艾默里克胁下。  
趁着抓住自己胳膊的两个人愣住了的当儿，扎着发辫的精灵回身对其中一个就是一拳，随即被艾默里克紧紧拉住，低声对他说“走！”那精灵还要抬脚就踹，听见艾默里克喝了一声“埃斯蒂尼安！”他才收了脚，带着血水一口啐在那人脸上。  
虽说这些年轻士兵中不乏贵族的子嗣，但这个黑色卷发精灵的私生子身份早已是人尽皆知的秘密，多少还忌惮几分的人们自觉给他们闪开了一条通道，看着挂了一身彩的高个子精灵被艾默里克拽了出去。  
不知道谁说了句“散了散了”，人们像忽然都困了似的各自往床上摸去，今晚的乐子到此结束。

走到外面的两人一直没有说话，只有埃斯蒂尼安仿佛还在火头上，粗声大气的呼吸着。两人很默契的走到兵营外的夜岗帐篷，没打招呼就进了去。  
已经困的脑袋耷拉到肩膀上的两个小伙子一看是这俩人，也很自觉的点了点头就出去了。看埃斯蒂尼安一声不吭地坐在床沿上，矮柜的一根烛火映出他面庞和衣服上已经变深了的血渍，艾默里克叹了口气，光着脚一路小跑回宿舍，把他们两人的外套和靴子都分别取了回来。  
夜里的风带着夺人热量的邪恶目的，回到帐篷里时，艾默里克已经有些发抖。再看看埃斯蒂尼安已经四仰八叉的躺在了床上，头枕着双手瞪天花板，见他进来把衣服扔在自己身上，偏过头去避开了他的目光。  
披上衣服，艾默里克在旁边的木头椅子里坐了下来。这个帐篷里有一张小小的单人木床——说是搭起来的一片厚木板也可以，再就是放着烛台的矮柜，和自己坐着的这把椅子。  
“……又做噩梦了么？”沉默了好一会儿，他开口问道。与其说是提问，不如说是已经知道答案了的自言自语。  
这不是第一次了，夜里因噩梦而无意识发出吼叫的埃斯蒂尼安被同屋们咒骂，而一向动手不动口的他从来不顾及上一次也是被这群仗着人多的家伙打得一身青紫，这只能让他更看不起这些没种的混蛋。  
他知道这个时候自己应该对艾默里克说点什么，他甚至知道自己在被围攻着的时候，有过那么一瞬间盼望着艾默里克能够快点出现。不是自己打不过，就是十个，二十个，自己也绝对不会退缩。他只是不想一遍遍重复这样的经历。虽然令人厌恶，但他并不憎恨这些人，所以无论这样打下去多少次，也无法消解自己内心当中的愤怒。  
和悔恨。  
自己还活着的悔恨。  
黑色短发的那个人似乎有能让他在这无尽的自我折磨中获得片刻喘息的特殊能力。而且他总是在关注着自己，这让埃斯蒂尼安偶尔会觉得有几分不自在，在那个人的注视下自己的耳朵会有点热热的。  
“我们快成夜班专岗了。“艾默里克试图再次打破沉默。  
躺在那儿的埃斯蒂尼安用手背抹了一把鼻子上的血渍，顺势用手臂挡住了眼睛。  
艾默里克静静地看着埃斯蒂尼安呼吸起伏的胸口，许久才说：“你睡一会儿吧。”然后抱起胳膊，打算就在椅子里打个盹。  
“……我不敢睡。”埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊依旧挡在脸上，看不到他的表情。  
“我会做梦，我会一次次回到芬戴尔，回到我没能和他们一同死去的家里。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”  
“即使在梦里，我也救不了他们。”  
“……”  
“我梦见了弟弟，火焰在燃烧着他，但他还没有死！他对我说话，他说不是我的错……“他猛地坐了起来，把脸深深埋进膝盖。“我明明知道他已经死了……”  
艾默里克的心口仿佛被重拳击中，狠狠的抽搐了一下。他从椅子里站起身，在埃斯蒂尼安的旁边坐了下来，一只手轻轻放在他的肩上。  
“……他说，不是我的错，因为我也是小孩。即使错了也没关系，因为我还活着，我还有机会，还可以去改变这个世界……”他一边说，一边缓缓抬起头望向艾默里克，黯淡烛光下看不清是眼里的血丝还是眼眶发红，让他看起来仿佛隐藏在阴影当中，“他还那么小，却说着这样的话，还说什么原谅……”  
埃斯蒂尼安的声音低沉了下去：“但我无法原谅我自己，我的心中只有愤怒。我能感觉到，怒火在我的身体里累积……暴怒会让我失去理智，疯狂会让我失去复仇的方向，让我的努力成为徒劳。……所以我不敢睡。”  
“可是你很久没睡了，这样下去你会垮掉。”艾默里克犹豫着，用手抚摸上埃斯蒂尼安的一侧面庞。“明天是集中训练的最后一天，然后我们就要各自分开了。我的朋友，我担心你。”  
“你真是个爱操心的家伙。”看着皱着眉头认真说话的这个人，埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头。  
“我们都会走上自己的路。”艾默里克说。  
埃斯蒂尼安无法否认。从一开始，他就知道。他们都有明确的目标，这让他们在未来也许会有交集，也许不会。但至少，这个人还是会称自己为朋友的吧。  
“你以后一定会成为保护公主的好骑士。”他半开玩笑的说。  
“未来的苍天之龙骑士哪里用得着我保护呢？”  
“我可不是你的公主。”  
“你不是公主，但是我会成为真正的骑士守护你，我发誓。”  
“你发誓？”埃斯蒂尼安把脸凑近黑色头发的精灵。这熟悉而好闻的气息，在长久的朝夕相处中已经铭刻在了他感官的记忆里。这是令他安心到几乎想要睡觉的气息，像夏天库尔札斯雪松的树皮上凝结的琥珀。  
“你发誓，如果有一天，我因愤怒而丧失了理智，你绝不会手下留情。”  
“我发誓。”艾默里克注视着眼前这张好看的面庞。长久失眠带来的黑眼圈让他原本已轮廓分明的眉眼更显深邃，紧蹙双眉下的灼热目光仿佛在请求他立即给出永久的承诺。  
艾默里克，就是现在！他在心里对自己说。  
“我发誓，无论你发生什么，我都会带你回来。你也不能败给你自己。埃斯蒂尼安，这就是我们的约定。”  
他探身上去，吻住了埃斯蒂尼安的双唇。仿佛是吃惊一般，精灵微微张开了嘴，旋即以更大的力道回吻了艾默里克。舌尖轻轻的试探延伸成了饥渴的探索，而埃斯蒂尼安也用舌头轻轻扫过艾默里克的牙龈内侧，仿佛想把他口中所有的温度都据为己有。一丝血腥味随着口水的交换在艾默里克的嘴里弥漫开来，想必是自己刚刚舔到了这个家伙打架留下的伤口。  
这个顽固的笨蛋不仅不在意身体受伤，更无时不刻不在狠狠折磨着自己的精神。对这样的人不能自拔的我大概也好不到哪儿去吧。原本准备好被埃斯蒂尼安狠狠推开的艾默里克，一边觉得自己好像已经被冲昏了头脑，一边被这个笨蛋的双臂紧紧缚在怀中。  
在两人都觉得有点气短的时候，他们方才分开彼此的嘴唇，仿佛第一次偷喝了果酒的少年，微醺着将额头抵在一起抵挡难言的眩晕，亦不必羞臊的从对方的眼中看到自己的脸红耳赤。

如果不是这一刻，也许就永远都没有了。  
两人心照不宣地各自想着。

艾默里克轻轻抚着另一个的银白色头发，因为刚才胡乱搂作一团的缘故，发辫已经完全披散开来。长发的主人则把头搭在短发精灵的肩上，顺势整个人都靠了上去，轻轻拱着艾默里克的颈窝，一边喃喃低语。  
“这就是你约定的方式吗？艾默里克。”  
“很帅吧？”  
“没觉得很帅……”  
“那不好吗？”  
“没说不好……”  
“啧，我可是做好了被你揍一顿的准备的。”  
“你太狡猾了……”一阵倦意袭来，让埃斯蒂尼安有点睁不开眼睛，他用嘴唇轻轻蹭着艾默里克的脖颈，在久违的困意面前放弃了抵抗。“以后一定会变成老狐狸的……”  
透过肩头衣衫的温热鼻息，渐渐变成了平稳的呼吸和轻微的鼾声，艾默里克静静的坐在床边，任由埃斯蒂尼安整个身子的重量都搭在自己身上。  
就让他这么睡一会吧。他心想，哈罗妮在上，愿他今夜无梦。


End file.
